


Out Tonight

by Anonymous



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm here with the co-stars of the hit tv show Supernatural, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles with new insight on their recent voyage out of the closet space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for the theme cast-incest. This is actually really not R in anything but language as the format (an interview) wasn't exactly conducive for sex. Also, this pops my RPS cherry (not counting that time I jokingly tried to write fic of a couple of friends.) The title has nothing to do with the catchy Rent song of the same name.

The place has really comfortable seats which were pretty stylish too, and a vivid background of fractals in pastel rainbow shades. Sure Out Tonight only does teensy interviews, but they're on Ellen for a longer one next Wednesday, so it was all good. The interviewer looks like a gay version of that Entertainment Tonight girl, with shorter hair, glasses and a pantsuit. There's a countdown as the people behind the cameras do the prepping, the countdown like a rocket launching, and then they're rolling. A montage of gay celebs set to a ravey musical theme goes past on the screen. Jared's hand is on Jensen's knee and moving upwards, and has been most of the waiting time. It's a well known fact that Jared will probably bring about the apocalypse of the world should he ever get bored. (The last words uttered in history will be "I wonder what this does"). Thankfully, Jensen's mere presence ensures that Jared is never bored.

And so it starts. She takes a glance at the cue cards on the side greets them. "I'm here with the co-stars of the hit tv show Supernatural, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles with new insight on their recent voyage out of the closet space. Hello to both of you."

"Hello back to you," Jared says. Jensen just nods, still not quite over what Jared's pre-interview boredom had wrought.

"So I have to ask – was it strange to play siblings when you're lovers?"

Jared looks at the camera with a winning grin. "Not really. Ok, maybe a little...." he laughs. "Sometimes directors had to go 'Earth to Jared, you look like you're about to make out!'"

"Yeah, that's because we were."

Jared and Jensen both laugh.

"Speaking of directors, has anyone on set given you any trouble about your newfound sexuality?"

"No, not really. They've always been really nice about it. Even before we were together, when we were just friends they were always joking about us being already married. When we finally admitted it without actually coming out Kripke was like 'about time!'"

"You said before that you were 'like brothers...'"

"Oh no, not this again," Jensen says. He groans. His cheeks are slightly warm.

"Jensen was a closet case. I was all 'no one thinks we're straight. That girl you're dating couldn't have beard more clearly printed on her if she was in a circus as a bearded lady.' But did he believe me...nooooo."

Jensen looks at his hands, which are clasped together. "Well, it's not easy to come out. I don't want to find Westboro Baptist Church protesting on my lawn at five-fucking am in the morning."

"I'd like that," Jared says with a grin. "We could give them a show. We call it 'five-fucking-am' for a reason you know."

"Jared!" Jensen says, but he's laughing too hard to really protest.

"I know what the next question will be. The sex is good. No, that's not right...the sex is fucking amazing. They'll probably bleep that out, but it is. Oh and the question after that...that's my secret."

Jared makes a _this big_ gesture with his hands and nods in mock seriousness. Apparently Jensen either doesn't see it, or doesn't grace it with a response.

"Actually I was going to save that one for last," she says.

"Whoops, I got there first."

"What I was going to say next was this: what caused you to come out?" The interviewer says. She adjusts her glasses and looks on.

"Prop 8 was a lot of it. I mean, we weren't even thinking marriage. And neither of us ever thought it'd pass in California of all places," Jared says "San Francisco is like, the gayest place on Earth. We were both scoffing at it. It'd even gotten to be this office joke. It was the equivalent of 'a snowball's chance in hell.'"

"Fucking Prop 8," Jensen says with a dark expression. "They need to go mind their own fucking business and give us our fucking rights. What is this, the eighteen fucking hundreds? I can't believe anyone would support that shit. They're like fucking nazis, that's what they are."

Jared pats his shoulder. "Jen, come on."

Jensen seethes. "It's fucking insane."

"No rampaging rages here. You're too hot when you're angry and I'm not allowed to fuck you senseless here."

He looks to the interviewer. "He hates it even more than Reality TV. But yeah...there was a point where Jen wished he really could go all Dean on their asses. And I was like 'That'd be hot, but you'd never make it in prison.' Or maybe he'd be like, queen bitch in a manner of minutes, and I'd have to fight Bobby The Slaughterer for his love. And I'm not sure I'd win."

Jensen cracks up. This only pushes Jared further.

"Everyone is gay for Jensen. One look at his lips and bam, gay." He snaps his fingers. "That whole gay bomb thing was actually just a closeup of him shirtless. I shit you not."

"I'm pretty sure there's _some_ straight guys left," Jensen protests.

"Nah, they're just bi or in denial. And let's not even get started on the lesbians..."

The interviewer cracks a grin herself. "Probably best that you don't get started on them. Is there anything you'd like to say before we finish up?"

"I guess all I have to say is to everyone out there that it's not really that different, and that maybe by us being open you can realize that hey, we're people too. We put our pants on one foot at a time."

"Jared, on the other hand, puts the pants on his head."

"Only when I'm drunk, or playing Pantsman on you."

"And we deserve to have equal rights and be married. I love straight people and marriages and it's not like we're coming to kidnap your children. We just sort of fell in love and the world didn't end."

"And Jensen?" The interviewer turns to him.

He gives a rugged, fierce look at the camera. "If any of you Prop 8 homophobe bigots come to my wedding, I _will_ go all Dean on your asses, _bitches_."

"Everyone thinks I'm the one to worry about. They think if I hear them calling me like, 'fag' or something I'm going to pound their faces in. Nah, I'm all 'wait until my hot boyfriend hears about this. He will fuck your shit up.'"

"Good to know. This has been Out Tonight with Steffie Wallenbard, here with the now engaged Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles."

A montage shows. There they are on the red carpet, in suits because GLAAD had filed a case for 'crimes against humanities' against their pink shirts. There's a close up of their commitment rings with intertwined male symbols on them.

The cameras stop rolling and for the first time they can stretch. The first thing that Jared does is that teenaged fake yawn which turns into an arm over the shoulder.

"You look totally gay in that one," Jared says.

"Nu-uh, you're way gayer than I am. Just look at that shirt? Gay central," Jensen fires back. . .

Jared leans to whisper something in Jensen's ear. _Did you ever notice that 'let's blow this popsicle stand' is really gay? Also, we should be doing that. With extra blowing._

"We've got rehearsal, so we better split," Jensen says.

Steffie the interviewer doesn't look convinced, but gives them a _go on home you crazy kids_ smile.

"Yeah, rehearsal for our honeymoon," Jensen says when they're out of hearing.

"Damn straight," Jared replies.

"Except, not," Jensen says. While they walk out to their Big Manly Car as Jared has dubbed it, Jensen slips his hand into Jared's back pocket.


End file.
